


Four Dorks, Two Bikes, One Beautiful Night

by LiraelClayr007, vexbatch



Series: Don't Think Too Much, Just Take A Chance [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (It's very brief) - Freeform, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Motorcycles, Multi, Some Self-Hatred, Wearing each other's merch, established winterhawk, mourning a past relationship, soft boys and feelings ahead, starting a new relationship, wintersymbrockhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: It’s been a few weeks since Clint and Bucky have seen Eddie and Venom, but they’re finally back in NYC and want to take Clint and Bucky out on a cute date.They mostly keep their hands to themselves.Mostly.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Don't Think Too Much, Just Take A Chance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165436
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Four Dorks, Two Bikes, One Beautiful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Coming to you live, it’s ~~Saturday Night!~~ the tag-team duo, Lira and Vex! This was co-written across one week in discord, and has been a joy to work on. Please note, every break in this fic indicates not only a change in author, but also a change in perspective. We hope you enjoy!
> 
> p.s.
> 
> Lira's Winterhawk Bingo Fill:
> 
> I5 - wearing each other's merch

၇--->☆|Э|☆<\---၇

Eddie stared at his phone, at the half-composed message that was currently set to be received by no one.

**Why don't you just ask them, Eddie. They like us. They like _me._**

And Eddie could feel Venom preening, glad to have someone else that knew about him, glad to have people who recognized and interacted with _him_ too, not just Eddie. And that was nice and that was good, but... "I can't just _ask_ them, I have to.... work up to it." 

There was a brief beat of silence, and then, **loser.**

Eddie sighed, shoving away his internal wince. "You can't just call me a loser anytime you don't get what you want."

**Well, you're acting like a loser. Why don't you let _me_ talk to them?**

"No. No no no, we are _definitely_ not doing that."

**Then text them already.**

Huffing a breath, Eddie rolled his eyes, knowing Venom was probably right. It would probably be fine. "I'm going, I'm going..."

To: Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton

Hey, so, if you two are amenable, I'd love to take you out on a date. Thursday? Also, Bucky should bring his motorcycle (unless one of you have a sidecar and _really_ feel like using it) 

Eddie flopped back onto the futon temporarily serving as his bed and stared at his phone. **Good job, Eddie,** Venom rumbled, but Eddie could feel the hint of nervous energy thrumming through the symbiote. A tendril appeared on his arm, growing to gently bump into his hand, and Eddie stroked his other hand over its length. 

"It'll be fine." Eddie wasn't sure who he was consoling, Venom or himself, but he supposed it didn't really matter.

၇--->☆|Э|☆<\---၇

It had been a few weeks since they’d seen Eddie and Venom, though the three of them–four of them? Clint wasn’t quite clear on how much Venom was involved–texted nearly every day. Eddie had told them they’d be in town for a while, and while Clint could feel anticipation itching under his skin, he didn’t want to chase them away by being too eager. And when he asked Bucky about it, Bucky just said, “Don’t text them fifty times in a day, Clint. That’s only okay if Steve is sitting between you and them on movie night and you’re trying to irritate him.” Clint grinned. That had been a fun time.

So they’d both been waiting, letting Eddie and Venom set the pace. Bucky seemed fairly content to ride things out–and to tease Clint about his impatience–but Clint was chomping at the bit. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Eddie on his knees in front of him, or felt Eddie’s arms around him while he fell asleep, or Venom’s warm, surprisingly soft tendrils wrapped around his arm to whisper in his ear…

He shivered, unable to keep the tension contained. “Hey, Buck,” he called, hauling himself off the sofa and rolling his shoulders. “I’m heading to the range. Want to join me?”

“Where’s your phone?” Bucky called from the kitchen.

Clint patted his pockets, then looked at the sofa and the coffee table. “I don’t know, the bedroom maybe? Why?”

“Because I think I know why you’re runnin’ off, and I think you might want to check your messages first.” Bucky gave him a knowing look over his glass of water.

Clint lunged for Bucky’s phone, but Bucky snatched it away just in time, somehow also managing to set his water down before it spilled. “If you want to see, find your own damn phone.”

Grumbling, Clint turned towards the bedroom, slumping with a sigh and shuffling in the most dejected manner he could manage. Clint glanced back over his shoulder once, giving Bucky his best puppy dog eyes, but Bucky just laughed. “You know that doesn’t work on me, right?”

“ _Fine_ ,” Clint said, with all the drama he could muster.

He found his phone about thirty seconds later, under a pair of sweatpants next to their bed. For a few seconds he thought maybe he should listen to Bucky and try to keep things more neat, then dismissed the thought. Life was too short to spend so much time cleaning.

Sure enough, there was a message from Eddie.

_Hey, so if you two are amenable…_

Clint read the text with mounting excitement. _He wants to take us out on a date. A real date._

While reading he’d made his way back to the kitchen, to Bucky. Bouncing on the balls of his feet he asked, “We don’t have plans Thursday, do we?”

Bucky grinned, sliding an arm around Clint’s waist. “We do now, doll.”

၇--->☆|Э|☆<\---၇

Leasing an apartment in New York had been a great idea. It gave him a home base while he tried to figure out _just_ how burned he still was in NYC (not as much as he'd thought). It meant that his half-baked idea to move back out east actually had a starting point. And, arguably most importantly, it gave him some space from Annie.

A lot of space.

It wasn't that they weren't still close, but seeing her every day, seeing the places in San Francisco they had discovered together...it was a lot.

Being close enough to take a super soldier and a world class archer on a date was just an added bonus. An extremely attractive, heart-thumping bonus that got Venom and himself humming along the same frequency of _excited nervous excited nervous excited_.

Fortunately, Eddie had lived in New York long enough to be intimately familiar with the city, as well as all the little escapes, so he didn't have to dither too much about what they would do after he pulled up to the Brooklyn brownstone that served as Clint and Bucky's second home.

There was already a bike parked in the street in front, so Eddie grinned and slid in next to it, careful not to knock what had to be Bucky's bike.

**What are those things on the back?**

"Saddlebags," Eddie murmured, getting off the bike and unclasping his helmet. "You remember how we had the luggage rack when we went on that trip? They’re sorta like that."

There was a thoughtful hum from Venom, but Eddie could feel the symbiote trying to mask the nervous energy thrumming through both of them. Walking up the steep stairs, Eddie focused on controlling his breathing, reminding himself that these were the same dorks that had offered to have a virtual pizza eating competition with him. He actually felt moderately more composed as he reached the front door, sending a quick "I'm here" text before glancing up the street as he waited. 

Fuck, but he hoped this went well.

၇--->☆|Э|☆<\---၇

“They’re here,” Clint said unnecessarily, as he hit the buzzer for the door at the street. Their phones had chimed at the same time, and they’d both read the text from Eddie.

“I know, doll,” Bucky said dryly. “I might be old, but I can still _read_.”

“ _And_ you’re still good in bed,” Clint added with a wink.

Bucky ignored this, though he stored away the compliment. Everyone liked to hear that, right? Instead he looked Clint over, enjoying the view. Heavy black boots, jeans that fit just right, and…

“I can’t believe you’re actually wearing that shirt,” Bucky said, not bothering to keep the teasing tone from his voice. “I appreciate the fit...” He ran a hand from Clint’s wrist, up his arm to squeeze the shoulder; the shirt showed off the rather impressive muscles in Clint’s arm nicely. “But do you need the advertisement?” He slapped his hand gently over the custom embroidered red star on the chest, designed to look plated like Bucky’s arm.

“Come on, you know you like it,” Clint said, covering Bucky’s hand with his own. “I wear everyone else’s merch, why shouldn’t I wear yours? And besides, I’ve _seen_ those socks you’re wearing.”

Bucky glowered. “These were a gift from Natalia,” he muttered. “You know she’d kill me if I didn’t wear them.”

“Right,” Clint said. “It’s all Tasha’s fault.”

Before Bucky could argue, there was a knock on the door. Lucky sat up and looked to Clint, tongue lolling out as he smiled, as if to say _Is someone coming to visit me?_

“This is a friend, Lucky. Come on, boy.” The dog bounded over to Clint and sat, tail wagging, while Bucky answered the door.

၇--->☆|Э|☆<\---၇

The door opened to Bucky, looking like he'd walked right out of an ad for the Harley downstairs, complete with leather jacket. Clint was behind him, grinning goofily while a gorgeous golden retriever sat obediently next to him. They had all been texting for weeks while Eddie was still in San Francisco, but something about being in the same space with these two again stole the breath from Eddie's lungs. 

Fortunately, he had a symbiote to help with that.

 **Hello, boys,** Venom growled, and Eddie had to hold back a laugh when he saw the clip Venom had stolen the words from. 

" _Independence Day_? Really?" he muttered, before flushing at Bucky's quizzical but amused look. "Uh, hey. Hi. It's good to see you guys again." He grinned for a moment before mumbling, "This was much more suave in my head." 

**No, it wasn't, Eddie,** and Venom preened at being able to speak where the others could hear him, at being _known._ **Are you ready for our date?**

၇--->☆|Э|☆<\---၇

“It’s good–” Bucky started, but he was interrupted almost immediately by Clint.

“I love _Independence Day!_ Buck, have we–no, I don’t think I’ve shown you that one yet. We should watch it!” Clint beamed at Bucky for a moment before seeming to remember Eddie and Venom. “Oh. Uh, hi Eddie. Hi Venom. We’re, uh, going somewhere, right?” He scrubbed at the back of his neck, and Bucky felt his heart warm to see the flush working its way over Clint’s neck already.

“Sorry about this idiot,” Bucky said, brushing a kiss on Clint’s cheek. “He just gets a little excited sometimes.”

“He’s kinda like Venom,” Eddie said, and they all laughed when Venom growled. Even Venom.

Lucky, until now sitting patiently–if you can call beating the floor with his tail patient–gave a little yip. Clint looked at Eddie for permission, and Eddie nodded at both of them. “Go ahead, Lucky,” Clint said. “Say hello.”

Eddie crouched down and offered a hand to Lucky who, after giving it a perfunctory sniff, opted instead to cover Eddie’s face with wet, doggie kisses. Eddie took it well, laughing and hugging the dog around his neck as he praised, “good boy.” The shock–for Lucky–came when Venom popped up to say hello. Lucky took both the Venom tendril and the growly **hello** in stride, but balked when Venom gave a long lick of his own. Lucky looked from Clint to Venom and back to Clint again as if to say, _I put up with a lot being your dog, but I think you owe me extra pizza for that._

“You’re such a good boy, Lucky,” Clint said, kneeling down to join in the petting. “I’ll bring you back a treat from wherever we go, alright?”

Lucky gave a soft woof in reply, presumably understanding the “treat” word.

Bucky handed Clint his jacket. “Come on. If we don’t get going soon I’m just going to push Eddie here up against the wall and make out with him for an hour or so, and I don’t think that’s the plan.” He looked at Eddie, who made a noncommittal squeak.

 **Not the plan** , Venom said. Eddie made a ‘what he said,” kind of gesture, and Bucky thought it was adorable how easily flustered he got. Maybe they’d get to play with that later…....

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” muttered Clint, pulling his jacket on. “Also, how come you two get to be all sexy in leather and I have to wear neon green? Couldn’t it at least be _purple_?”

Bucky zipped up Clint’s jacket, letting his hands linger at the neck, where he fastened the velcro. “You’ve got to be reflective, you know that. Come on doll, grab your helmet.”

၇--->☆|Э|☆<\---၇

They trooped back down the stairs, climbing on their respective bikes, where Bucky inclined his head and shouted over the road of both engines, "Where to?" 

Eddie hooked his foot around the kickstand and eased it up before grinning over at Bucky. "You'll see!" 

He eased off the clutch, feeling the engine catch, sensing Venom in his chest, thrumming in time with the bike squeezed between his thighs, and moved onto the street. The roar of the engine behind him was heady, and he managed to keep _just_ ahead of Bucky as they moved through Brooklyn. 

Bucky and Clint caught up in the traffic going across the bridge to Manhattan, and when Bucky shot him a quizzical glance, Eddie just grinned back. He loved the bright look on Clint's face as he watched the river pass under them, the press and noise of vehicles around them. Bucky just rolled his eyes, but smiled and nodded, letting Eddie guide them. 

Manhattan was the nightmare it always was, pedestrians walking out anywhere, tourists who didn't know where they were going, cabbies who cared more about their fare than safety, but all that seemed dampened, or.....maybe _heightened._ Being able to share the lane with another bike meant fewer people encroached, being able to look over and see Bucky's concentration and Clint's joy was amazing, and Venom was always there, just beneath the skin, ready to wrap about any or all of them if they needed it. He only actually pushed a car out of the way once, and Venom practically purred with pleasure when Clint spotted the black tendril and whooped.

Once they were off the island, it was highway for another half hour or so before Eddie rode ahead to guide Bucky onto the right exit ramp, cruising through a small town before finding the park he remembered from a couple years ago, when he'd hopped on his bike just to get out of the city. 

They made their way down a little asphalt driveway, parking at the end of it instead of the empty gravel parking lot. Eddie took off his helmet, stretching a little before properly getting off his bike, leaving the helmet on the seat as he made his way over to the men he'd been dreaming about since that night in a bar just a few weeks ago. 

"Found this place a while ago," he said, trying not to get distracted by watching Clint and Bucky get up and shake their own stiffness out. "It's closer than the real fancy, spread out stuff, but it's nice to come here sometimes, see a bit of green away from the city." 

Eddie looked out again at the little park, mostly grass and gentle hills as Venom purred contentedly in the back of his mind.

၇--->☆|Э|☆<\---၇

Clint took a breath and grinned. “Smells almost like home,” he said. His hand moved to unzip his jacket but a little growl from Bucky stopped him. “He likes this part,” Clint explained, winking at Eddie and Venom. Bucky tore open the velcro at Clint’s neck, almost violently, then gripped the jacket in his fists and pulled him down for a kiss.

 **I can see why,** Venom said, a slight growl in his own voice.

“Any chance we can get one of those?” Eddie asked, almost immediately looking abashed, a flush coming up to color his cheeks.

Bucky and Clint stepped forward in unison, moving as one practiced after so long working together, each taking one of his hands in theirs. “We’ve missed you,” Clint said, his voice soft.

“He’s been driving me half crazy,” Bucky said, nodding at Clint.

“Only half?” Clint looked disappointed. “I’ll have to try harder next time.”

**Can one of you kiss us now please, before Eddie vibrates me out of his skin?**

“You first,” Bucky said, and Clint was happy to oblige.

Clint could feel the trembling Venom was talking about, the excitement and anticipation humming under Eddie’s skin. And there was another hum too, almost a pulse, that he could already recognize as Venom. Eddie looked a little dazed when they broke the kiss, but he grinned when Clint nudged him towards Bucky and said, “Go on then,” with a wink.

Bucky took control, the way Bucky usually did, and Clint was glad there was a split rail fence behind him so he had something to lean on.

“Fuck you look good,” he said, awe in his voice. Leather jackets, tight jeans, Bucky’s fingers tugging at Eddie’s hair…

၇--->☆|Э|☆<\---၇

"Hhhg," Eddie tried to say when he heard Clint's comment, but Bucky just redoubled his efforts. Eddie was used to doing the kissing, not so much the being kissed, but he was dimly aware of his hands around Bucky's waist, pulling him in closer as Bucky tugged at Eddie’s hair. 

Venom made a sound halfway between someone clearing their throat and a large cat growling over prey. Eddie heard it as though from a distance, but was pushed back into reality as Bucky broke the kiss, chuckling. Slowly, the sound of Clint’s laughter filtered in too, and Eddie could feel his mouth tugging up into a grin in unconscious response.

 **This was not the plan,** Venom said, as gently as the symbiote could reliably be expected to. 

"No," Clint answered, "but it's been a couple of weeks. We missed you, both of you." 

There was a happier rumble fromVenom at that, but he remained adamant. **We missed you too, which is why we wanted to have a date with you. It was supposed to be _cute,_ but Eddie said that picking you up was going to be suave, and clearly that didn't happen.**

Bucky smirked as Clint barked out another laugh, and Eddie couldn't find it within himself to be mad at anything that made those two smile. "Yeah, alright, alright, I'm a loser, we know." Eddie turned to the green hills, but Bucky didn't let him go.

"You're not a loser," he said quietly before letting go, something careful and fierce in his eyes. 

Eddie nodded for a moment, smiling briefly. **See?** Venom spoke into his mind. **They don't think we're losers. Let's go.**

Echoing Venom's sentiment, Eddie gestured at the open fields behind him. "I was going to suggest hanging out here until the sun goes down. Then there's this Indian place around the corner I wanted to take y'all to before we head back."

၇--->☆|Э|☆<\---၇

“Lead the way,” Clint said, snagging Eddie’s hand in his. Their fingers twined together and he squeezed a little, smiling to himself at how comfortable it felt just to be together like this. Especially knowing Bucky was there too, just a few steps behind, on a path worn into the edge of the field by so many feet over time. After ten yards or so, the path was gone as the hundreds and thousands of people had each taken a slightly different direction across the wide swath of green; some heading into the valley, some heading toward the hills, others making their way around the hills on another path entirely.

Eddie tugged gently on Clint’s hand, pulling him in the direction that led around the hills. “This way.” The walk was easy, and the fresh cut grass under their boots reminded Clint almost painfully of Iowa. He could almost forget about the city here.

“I forget that places like this are so close,” he mused. “I grew up on a farm, and sometimes I really miss things like...grass. And trees. And don’t talk to me about Central Park; it’s great, but it’s not the same.” He looked at the sky, knowing a dreamy look was there, but unwilling to stop it. “I bet we could even see the stars out here.”

“Not in the daytime,” Bucky snarked. Venom chuckled. “And definitely not this close to the city.”

“So very helpful,” Clint sighed.

Eddie squeezed Clint’s hand. “Come on, we’re almost there.”

As they rounded the curve of the hill, there was a stream, and a bridge, and a wide copse of trees. And in a clearing in the center of the trees, there was–

“A playground!” Clint yelled, startling a curse out of Bucky.

“You had to bring him to a playground, didn’t you. I suppose you’ve already figured out he’s a child in a man’s body then.”

Eddie just smiled.

“Race you to the top, old man!” said Clint, taking off before Bucky could respond.

“Old man my ass,” Bucky growled, and he was off after Clint.

In the center of the playground was a dome, maybe 25 feet high, made of metal rods, ropes, and chains. All paths led to the top but some were more difficult than others because of the stability of the hand- and footholds. Clint and Bucky were already at the base of the structure, struggling to find the best way up.

၇--->☆|Э|☆<\---၇

“We’ve got this, right?” Eddie asked Venom.

**Oh yeah.**

The symbiote wrapped himself around Eddie’s body and they ran, loping across the field in an easy stretch. At the base of the dome they jumped, landing easily on the top before grinning down at the two men fighting their way up.

**What’s taking you so long?**

They played around for a while there, a strange, super-powered version of King On The Hill before Venom declared he was **bored, Eddie,** so they went over to the swings instead. Clint showed off for a while, climbing the chains and leaping off in elaborate fashions while Bucky and Eddie applauded. 

It wasn't long after Bucky began eyeing the merry-go-round. Clint noticed first, a wicked gleam glinting in his eye as he turned to Eddie, but before Eddie could do much more than smirk in response, Venom broke in with **HUUUUUNGGGRYYYY**.

Bucky actually _jumped,_ which had Clint throwing his head back in a laugh. Fuck, they were beautiful like this. Bucky scowling good-naturedly, taking strides back to them with a murderous look in his eyes sent a shiver down Eddie’s spine. And Clint, with the light from the street lights reflecting off the long lines of his throat as he laughed. He wanted to taste that throat, wanted to feel Clint moaning as he did so.... 

"Hey," came Bucky's voice, low and sexy, and Eddie looked up only to get caught again in sleet grey eyes. 

**You have it bad for these two,** Venom thought quietly. _Like you don't?_ Eddie shot back, but then Bucky was talking again. 

"I love the way you're looking at Clint, but if you want to grab food instead of us getting _very_ distracted, we should probably go now." 

And yeah, he had a point. "As tempting as fooling around in a park after dark with the two of you is, you're probably right." Eddie smiled up at Bucky, and the answering grin he got warmed him to his toes.

**We're keeping them, right?**

_If they'll let us._

၇--->☆|Э|☆<\---၇

They hiked back to the bikes; Clint was still in show-off mode so he did a few random flips and round-offs as they walked, his neon jacket flapping every which way.

“Isn’t that uncomfortable in jeans and heavy boots?” Eddie asked.

“Well sure, it would be _easier_ barefoot and in a glittery unitard. But I told you before,” he said with a wink, “I’m flexible.”

Clint, walking backwards in front of Eddie and Bucky, could see Eddie picturing Clint dressed that way. **I think you said bendy,** Venom said helpfully.

“Uh,” Eddie said, and tripped over–well, nothing that Clint could see. And even though Venom probably would have stopped Eddie from getting hurt, Bucky was there to catch him before he hit the ground.

“You alright, darlin’?” Bucky drawled. Eddie just looked at him.

**He’s fine. Not used to being swept off his feet. And then caught.**

Eddie mumbled something that sounded like, “Can talk for myself.” Clint and Bucky tried not to laugh, but Venom said, **Go ahead then.** Eddie just scowled and said, “Oh shut up.”

Then they all laughed. Even Eddie, after a minute or so.

When they got back to where they parked, Clint looked at Bucky and they had a silent conversation–they didn’t even have to sign, Bucky just knew what Clint was asking. Bucky nodded and smiled, and maybe even looked a tiny bit jealous. Clint grinned.

“Hey,” he said, stepping into Eddie’s space. “Can I ride with you?”

၇--->☆|Э|☆<\---၇

"Guh," Eddie replied, brain shorting out just the tiniest bit. 

**Eloquent,** Venom answered quietly. **That meant yes, by the way.**

Clint grinned wickedly, and Eddie couldn't resist leaning in for another brief, searing kiss. "That's hot," he whispered, then glanced over Clint's shoulder to see Bucky watching them. "You alright with that, sweetheart?" 

Bucky nodded, and Eddie was pretty sure he could see a hunger in those eyes that he wanted to _do_ something about. Keeping eye contact, Eddie snaked his hands under Clint's jacket, pulling the man close against himself and leaning to whisper in his ear, "you can ride behind me anytime, sweetheart." 

Eddie could feel a shiver run down Clint's spine, but then Venom was there again, complaining **HHHHUUUUUUUNGRYYYYYY, EDDIE.**

They all laughed at that, and Eddie leaned back far enough to zip Clint up. "How is it just as sexy zipping you into this as watching Bucky get you out of it?" 

Clint just winked back, saying, "I can't help it; I'm just _that_ attractive."

And Eddie _had_ to lean in to steal another kiss at that; even Venom agreed.

It was a short ride to the place Eddie had in mind, but it felt both like five seconds and hours, with Clint wrapped around him, almost as close as Venom felt. Eddie could tell Bucky and Clint rode together a lot, with the way Clint leaned into the turns, the way Eddie barely had to account for the extra weight. The secure grip of Clint around him, _trusting_ him, was heady, and it was only heightened when Eddie glanced over to see a hunger in Bucky's eyes as he watched them. 

_Fuck,_ but Eddie wanted to do this all day.

 **We should invite them on a road trip,** Venom thought quietly, and Eddie grinned at the idea of that. Camping out in the middle of nowhere with these two. Watching the stars. Waking up and getting to watch Bucky and Clint riding together, moving as one, joy singing through them…

 _Eventually,_ Eddie answered. _Later. Once they're sure they want to keep_ us.

Venom hummed noncommittally in response, but just then Eddie turned the last corner, the awning he was looking for coming into view. They parked on the street, taking a moment to shake the leftover buzz of the engine from their muscles. 

"Any food restrictions I should know about?" Eddie asked, but the other two just shook their heads. "Alright, be right back.”

The Little Kabab Station was a favorite of his, and though the person taking orders was new, they didn't even blink as Eddie ordered four platters in addition to a couple of bombay frankie rolls. Their food was ready in short order, and they camped out on the curb, eating and chatting. Venom had thought there was nothing more gorgeous than watching these two racing next to them up the side of Manhattan, but Eddie preferred this; the street lights reflecting off Clint's jacket, Bucky's warm, leather clad arm close enough to brush occasionally, helmets at their feet in the street. It felt comfortable. It felt _right._

၇--->☆|Э|☆<\---၇

When they were done eating, there was just enough left to take a treat home for Lucky; Clint’s heart melted a little when Eddie carefully packed up the leftovers and stowed them in one of the saddlebags on Bucky’s bike. “Thanks,” he said.

Eddie tried to shrug it off, blushing a little and looking away. “He’s a good dog, and I stole his humans for the night. He deserves a treat.”

“Hey,” Clint said, giving him a gentle knock under the chin so he’d look Clint in the eyes again. “I mean it. Anyone who does something nice for Lucky gets high marks from me.” Then he winked and flashed a wicked grin. “Maybe even bonus points.”

Eddie leaned in, returning the grin, and murmured, “Can I trade in those points for kisses?”

“I think that’s a good exchange.”

But just before their lips touched, Venom, who had been exploring Clint’s chest with two tendrils of himself, barked a laugh. And then, **Clint. Are you wearing a Winter Soldier shirt?**

“Venom!” Eddie scolded. “I can’t believe–wait are you really?” He pulled open Clint’s jacket the rest of the way, revealing the plated red star that matched the one on Bucky’s shoulder. “Because honestly, that’s–”

**Adorable.**

“See?!” Clint practically crowed. “Bucky always rolls his eyes when I wear this, but it’s my favorite.”

“Of _course_ you have to be on his side,” Bucky grumbled.

“Don’t let him fool you,” Clint said, holding back a laugh. “Ask him if you can see his socks.”

၇--->☆|Э|☆<\---၇

Eddie glanced over at Bucky, raising an eyebrow, and the man leaned over with a grumble, unlacing his boot enough to wiggle the leg of his jeans up and show off bright purple socks with darker purple chevrons all over them.

Eddie could feel the mirth mingling with affection as he and Venom laughed at the sheepish look on Bucky's face as he tucked the socks back away, and at the teasing, mischievous glint in Clint's eye, and at how fucking perfect these two were for each other. There was a tear prickling at the edge of his eye, but he could feel Venom wipe it away before the others noticed, and Eddie pressed the thought of a quick _thanks_ to him. 

"You two are just too much, you know that?" And Bucky might’ve been grumbling, but when Clint laughed and pulled him into a hug, he went willingly, letting Eddie watch them be adorable and in love. Something about that pinged deep in Eddie's chest, that _longing_ that he came all the way out here to run from. 

Because that feeling was stashed all over San Francisco. Down at the beach where he and Annie shared their first anniversary. The woods where they'd kissed again, through Venom. The townhouse they had carefully picked out together. 

But here it was again, watching Bucky and Clint be absolutely adorable, wearing each other's merch, and willing to let Eddie and Venom intrude on their happiness. Happiness he didn't deserve, that he didn't _get_ to have anymore.

 **But Eddie,** Venom thought, and Eddie slammed his mental doors closed, cutting off Venom as he shoved his tangle of emotions down, bending to check something on his bike. The self deprecation he could deal with later; no one else needed to be around for that shit show.

After a moment, a hand landed on his arm, and Clint's voice came as if from a distance. "Eddie? You alright?"

"What? Yeah, fine, just." Eddie took a breath. "Just reminded me of someone, is all. Ready to head back?"

Clint glanced back over his shoulder, and then Bucky was there, crowding between them in a way that was oddly comforting. "You can say no at any time, doll."

And Eddie couldn't help but smile at the pet name, cautiously leaning in until Bucky met him halfway for a kiss sweet enough to undo the barrier Eddie had formed between Venom and himself. 

_Sorry,_ Eddie thought briefly, but Venom was there immediately, like he always was. **It is alright. I understand.**

Venom had to flick away another of Eddie's tears at that, which Clint gaped at and had Eddie chuckling wetly for a moment. "Ready to head back?" 

They both nodded, and Clint climbed on behind him once more, a warm weight that Eddie and Venom both welcomed. Bucky winked at them before his motorcycle roared to life, and Eddie could feel Venom twining a tendril around Clint's hand as Eddie started his own bike, pulling back onto the road. 

The trip back was less filled with pulsing, wild energy, but felt more comfortable in the way they weaved around traffic together, like Clint and Bucky and Venom and Eddie fit perfectly into the city's heartbeat, all riding as a unit across two bikes, back down through the night life and across the Brooklyn Bridge back into Bed-Stuy.

၇--->☆|Э|☆<\---၇

The ride was over too fast. Clint wanted to hold onto the night the way he held onto Eddie; he didn’t want to let go of either, but something told him both would be slipping away all too soon. There was something going on with Eddie, something Eddie didn’t want to give voice to; not to them, not tonight. And that was okay, Clint got that. He and Bucky had spent ages dancing around each other, and then just sitting in silence – or yelling about unimportant things like Mario Kart or which _Star Wars_ movie was the best – before they ever talked about anything important.

Clint felt a pang when Eddie parked the bike and he had to let go, when he felt Venom lightly squeeze his hand and then withdraw back into Eddie, but it was small. They had something going between them, between all four of them. He could wait.

He already knew Eddie and Venom were worth waiting for.

They all stood on the sidewalk for a beat, looking at each other and not speaking. To Clint’s surprise it was Venom who broke the silence. **I am going to take Eddie home.** There was another pause, and then, **We want to see you again.**

“I don’t need to go–” Eddie spluttered, but then, after a breath he said, “Yeah, that’s pretty accurate. On all counts, especially the last one. We both want to see you again. Very much.” Clint stepped closer, could feel the heat from his body, from Venom, could see truth in Eddie’s eyes.

“There’s no pressure, sweetheart,” Clint said. “No rush.” He looked over at Bucky, who nodded. “Just call, okay? We’ll be here.” He kissed Eddie softly, tenderly. It was far from the heated kisses they’d shared at the park, somehow both less and more. It wasn’t the chaos of the waves, it was the steadiness of the lighthouse.

Then Bucky was there, stepping in as soon as Clint and Eddie broke apart. “Thanks for tonight, doll. It was perfect.”

Their goodnight kiss was enough to make Eddie moan. Clint chewed on his lower lip, appreciating the view.

There were more words, soft goodnights all around, and promises to call, and then Eddie and Venom roared off into the night.

Clint stood behind Bucky, wrapping his arms around Bucky as they watched the figure disappear. “We’re keeping them, aren’t we?” Clint asked.

He couldn’t see Bucky’s face, but he could hear the smile in his voice when he answered. “If they’ll let us.”

၇--->☆|Э|☆<\---၇


End file.
